supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 1) 889
Synopsis for "Truth to Power, Finale Perry White reveals that Lois Lane never really quit the Daily Planet as the newsroom is trying to keep up with the big story. The Rao clone begins its final mission to become a gravity well that will crush the entire planet. The heroes try in vain to stop it, with even Dr. Fate popping up to help. Flamebird & Nightwing reunite and fly into the well in Rao's chest with Vohc/Jax-Ur in tow. They burn Vohc out of Jax-Ur's body and as they arrive in Rao's heart Chris uses his new powers to erode the gravity well saving everyone by shattering Rao and leaving Jax-Ur in the care of the remaining heroes. Deliriously in love they thank everyone and leave just as the authorities arrive to clean up the corpse of the Rao clone. The clean up crew are revealed to belong to General Lane and the collection of the body parts is in the hands of Lex Luthor! Appearing in "Truth to Power, Finale" Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Wonder Woman *Justice Society of America *Alan Scott *Jay Garrick *Doctor Fate *Mister Terrific Villains *Jax-Ur *Vohc *Lex Luthor Other Characters *Perry White Locations *'Pakistan' Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *T-Spheres *Lasso of Truth *Helmet of Fate Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Finale" Aggaro congratulates Captain Atom for defeating Mirabai and freeing Sorcerers' World from her tyranny. Captain Atom complement, but is dismay that their struggle also cost the life of Danel. Aggaro, however, doesn't felt any pity for Danel. Noticing how his attitude suddenly changed, Atom question Aggaro. The ogre then admit that his charade is done as he is now ruler of Sorcerers' World, revealing himself to be the sorcerer Mordru. The sorcerer explains to Captain Atom that even though he is a villain on Earth and to the Justice Society of America, he doesn't see himself that way as in his world he want Sorcerers' World to be free from Mirabai. And without Captain Atom, Mordru would have been powerless against Mirabai because of her hexes that was prominent in her domains. Captain Atom then tells Mordru that all of their actions only traded a tyrant for another. But Mordru reason that it is not what he intended and promise to Captain Atom to return to Sorcerers' World one day, and that he will be glad for seeing how well the sorcerer rule in the future. Furthermore, the defeat of Mirabai, who will be sent to Mordru's seraglio, also severed her ties to General Lane. Mordru then magically banish a freed Zachary Zatara back to his home. Following this he conjure Captain Atom to his home and life as well. Before this, Mordru reminds Captain Atom that if he himself were on Earth he would be seen as a foe to Captain Atom, but in Sorcerers' World, and if Captain Atom were to come back, he would be treated as a friend. A week later, Captain Atom resumed his heroic life as the world no longer feared or despised him thanks to the efforts of Mon-El, who convinced the Daily Planet to run a very positive story on Captain Atom: "Captain Atom: The Return of a Great American Champion." In which the story was immediately picked up by media outlets around the world and Captain Atom's past, even the most darkest, are forgotten. Especially for Captain Atom himself, who have scant memories of his past life and actions. With a new life to look forward to and as a hero once again, it is what Captain Atom wanted for. Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Finale" Featured Characters *Captain Atom Supporting Characters *'Danel' (Deceased) *Mordru Villains *Mirabai *Sonar Other Characters *Zachary Zatara *Mon-El Locations *Sorcerers' World *'Paris, France' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_889 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-truth-to-power-finale/37-210785/ 889 889